Dark and Darker: OC quiz
Rule Questions are to be answered in an interview/script format. Have fun! List 4 characters: 1. Salem 2. Teivel 3. Nuru 4. Amaranth 5. Atiah YEAH JUST SNUCK IN A FIFTH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? 1. First things first. How do all of you feel about each other? Salem: *glances over the group* Don't like him, don't like him, CERTAINLY don't like him, ..., and she's annoying *puts are arm around Amaranth's waist* Teivel: *growls* Everyone here is likable except Salem. He’s annoying, hateful, and cruel beyond belief. Nuru: Aww I'm not loved? Amaranth: I don't really "dislike" anyone here, but I do hate it when Salem and Teivel fight. Atiah: I don't really know the people here. I like to live alone with my "pets." 2. What's one thing you like about yourself - personality or physical? Dislike? Salem: I'm strong, unfortunately that tool over there can still toss me across the room. He looks weaker than me even. Teivel: It's simply because you're pathetic, you were made to look intimidating, and I was made to be strong. Salem: Oh shove it! Nuru: Guys, guys, pleeeaaase. Well...I hate how I think because other people pick on me for it, BUT I LOVE ME! Amaranth: The left side of my skull it chipped. I wish it was fixed. Atiah: ...I'm quiet; I wish I wasn't so shy. 3. If you could change one thing about your lives, would you - and what would it be? Salem: I wish I could kill HIM *points at Teivel* Teivel: You? KILL ME? HAHAHAHA DREAM ON I'M STRONGER! Nuru: *shrugs* If I were to change, I wouldn't be me. Amaranth: I want my son back, my precious son...I miss him so. Atiah: Do I really have to have these people as my "friends?" I wish they would get along me. 4. Do any of you have pet peeves? Salem: *still arguing with Teivel* I'M SURE I CAN KILL YOU BECAUSE YOUR SLOW. I was made to be vicious and stealthy. What do you have, bare strength? It's not going to help you dodge a blade any quicker, Teivel: You’re forgetting the fact I could simply break the blade and your whole arm in two. Do you really want that to happen? In fact, if you don't trust me, I could show you now. Nuru: Ugh GUYS, STOP. We're trying to do an interview! Man they're so annoying when they fight. Amaranth: ...Abaddon, why did he send you away? *Still mourning the loss of her son* Atiah: These people get lost easily I see. 5. If you want something to change, are you the kind of person who makes the change yourself, does nothing, or expects others to do it for you? Be honest. Salem: I'd make it happen myself! Teivel: Riiight, you can't get rid of me, and I'm the least of your problems. What are you going to do when hell caves in? Nuru: Ohh I like doing things myself, but I like to have my highest rank help. AN ARMY OF BLIND PEOPLE HAHAHAHAHA! Amaranth: *snaps back into reality* Huh? Oh...I'm pretty weak myself. I couldn't make something change if I wanted to. I'd beg Salem. Atiah: I get my highest rank to do it. 6. Who is the person you feel you can rely on the most - if not in a relationship or friendship, then on a professional level? Salem: ...Why would I rely on anyone here? Teivel: Tch how typical of you Salem, I would trust anyone here. If there is a problem, then I can certainly help. Nuru: Teivel for sure. He's strong, daring...handsome. Amaranth: Salem, I care for him, and he cares for me. At least I think he does. Atiah: My highest rank. They are easier to trust than the people here. 7. Have any of you ever done illegal things knowingly (don't include petty things like jaywalking)? What were they? Salem: Illegal? Here in hell, our say is the rule. If we say something, then it is to be followed. I hate being questioned about it. Teivel: No, I haven't even done anything shameful. Nuru: Well...it's not illegal, but it's not common. I marry people here, whether it be against or for their will. Amaranth: I had a child, that's something most demons are not allowed to do...He was sent away though. Atiah: *shakes head* I keep to myself, that is all. 8. Name some of your bad habits. Salem: There is no bad habits here. Teivel: You're talking, that's a bad habit. Nuru: I've been told I can be too hyper and annoying. Amaranth: *drifts off again* I wonder if it's too late to see him again. Atiah: I'm quiet; I wish that it wasn't so. I don't really want to be with these people though. 9. Now tell me something you've done that you're very proud of. Salem: I lead an Arena. You would be surprised about what goes on in there. Teivel: My followers are incredibly loyal, and noble. I'm glad to call them my own. Nuru: Every marriage I've performed. It fills me with such joy! Amaranth: Saying that my lover is Salem. Who else could tame a beast such as him? Atiah: ...That I don't talk to these people ever. 10. Did you ever go to school? How far did you get? Salem: School? We're not like you pathetic humans. We know every language, every culture, every religions, and in a lot less time than you ever will. Just quit now. Teivel: No, but I'm not going to be rude about it like Salem. Our prince taught us everything. He is wise, and much more powerful than us. Nuru: Nope but I did have to learn how to perform marriages on my own! Oh blessed prince would teach me. I did find an ex-communicated priest here, and he taught me how. Amaranth: No, I didn't need to. Atiah: Never, it wasn't needed for us. 11. What style of music do you prefer? Salem: I don’t care for it. Teivel: I like the sound of war drums. To hear them here is a rare pleasure. Nuru: Well I know how to play an organ, but not for anything special. It’s just a small hobby. Amaranth: Glass harmonicas. Too bad no one uses them anymore. People supposedly went mad, and said it was an act of the devil, those fools. Atiah: *shrugs* I have wind chimes all around where I come from. I like the small plinks they make, it gives the place life. 12. If you were to come face to face with your creator, what would you do? Me: They’re talking about me guys. Salem: You? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS HUMAN IS OUR CREATOR! Oh merciful goddess, please spare us! AHAHAHAHAHA! Me: …Seriously it’s talking about me. Salem: Eheh, fine. I think she is pathetic. She is a human after all. Why should I care? I’d rip her skin off and use it as a tarp for something. Teivel: …How heartless, but I have to agree. I wouldn’t care much for her either. She’s weak, vain, and beyond moronic. I wouldn’t kill her, but I wouldn’t say she’s safe. Nuru: Oh she’s an interesting little poppet; I wouldn’t do anything to her. Actually I heard she has a lover. I wouldn’t be sure if I should marry them or make it a heart breaking tragedy. They’re both so amazing. Amaranth: …I don’t care for her. I would leave. Atiah: …She has cats, I guess she’s alright. She at least harbors some liking for animals, like I do. Me: Have I told you how much I love you bastards? No? IT’S BECAUSE I DON’T…No wait I love, I love you guys…I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE. Teivel: *sighs* Yep…moronic. 13. Do you have any phobias? Salem: WHAT IS THERE FOR A DARK LORD TO FEAR? Teivel: I fear only fear itself. It tends to make people illogical and irrational, but then again so does love. Maybe I fear it too, and just don’t know it. Nuru: Ehh…losing my eye sight. Then again I don’t think that’s really something to worry about. Amaranth: Being left alone. I don’t ever want to be alone. I just want to be loved and happy. Atiah: Nothing, not even these people. I do admit that I don’t like them. 14. Name one of your favorite places to go. Salem: The arena of course! Bloodshed, gore, and possible new recruits. That is how I found Caligula after all. Teivel: To an open field that used to be a war zone when a few Romans and other tribes fell down here hundreds of years ago. They have stopped fighting but I can still see them in my mind as if it were yesterday. Nuru: Somewhere in my home. I usually like to stay around in the cellar and just play my organ. Amaranth: Next to Salem’s side in the Arena, the fights are rather interesting to watch after all. Atiah: I usually like to stay on my grounds and watch my servants. They are cal, but you can sometimes catch them on their wild side. I’ve even caught Gallagher chasing moths around here. 15. Least favorite? Salem: Usually at the Hell Gate. It’s the only way in and out of this place, and I absolutely hate using it. It’s heavy and I have to work with Teivel to open it. Teivel: We have a room where we conduct council and such. It’s used mostly when a demon has done something wrong. I hate being there. Nuru: The arena, it’s so cold and cruel there, I don’t like it. Amaranth: …I agree with Teivel on this one. I hate the council house. Salem: *growls* WHAT WAS THAT? Amaranth: …I’m so sorry. Atiah: I second the arena thing. So many beasts are slain there. I feel bad for them. 16. Okay, we're near the end. What's your favorite style of clothing? Can you afford to wear it? Is it because you can afford it that you like it? Tell us more about what you wear and why you wear it. Salem: Style? I wear a tattered skirt practically, and that’s all I ever wear. Though I occasionally do wear a cloak, but that’s for ceremonies and such. Teivel: Whatever catches my fancy. I usually wear what most dark lords wear, shirt and a skirt of some sort. Nuru: I like to dress like a male belly dancer, but I must keep it “formal,” like the rest of the dark lords. Amaranth: A band of cloth that covers my breast, and a skirt. IT gets hot hear, and I don’t really like wearing a shirt. Atiah: A robe, but I leave it open. There is just loose bits of clothing underneath to cover whatever I don’t want to show. 17. Now, each of you have to tag another OC - the catch? Can't be one with same creator as you. All four of you can agree to tag four different OCs belonging to the same person, or mix it up - it's up to you! And if you're the kind of character that would never tag someone, don't. NO End